The University of Iowa Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC), in collaboration with the Iowa Cancer Consortium (ICC), the Iowa Center for Education and Research on Therapeutics (CERT) and the Iowa Research Network (IRENE), propose development of a comprehensive program that will provide the infrastructure to support community-based, cancer control research across Iowa. This program will take advantage of strengths provided by an NCI- designated Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC), a statewide cancer control consortium (ICC), the University of Iowa CERT, and a statewide network of family physicians which has participated in practice-based research (IRENE). The initial research focus of this program will be geared toward understanding and addressing the disparities in the burden of colorectal cancer (CRC) across Iowa based on momentum in this area across the state of Iowa. The infrastructure built as part of this program can then be applied to community-based research that addresses other cancers and life-style issues relating to cancer burden (tobacco cessation, obesity, lack of physical activity, and poor dietary practices). The current proposal focuses on strengthening the research infrastructure provided by these partners to enhance their ability to perform community-based research. This infrastructure will be supported at three levels: 1) enhancing our ability to analyze data from different sources, 2) facilitating participation in cancer control research by encouraging interdisciplinary collaboration and interaction, and 3) increasing the participation in cancer control research by IRENE practices across Iowa. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cancer is the second leading cause of death in both the United States and the State of Iowa. In Iowa, as in the nation as a whole, there are major health disparities in cancer detection and treatment, with worse outcomes for those with the fewest resources. This grant will build a partnership among the citizens of Iowa, represented by the Iowa Cancer Consortium (an organization dedicated to reducing the burden of cancer in Iowa), the Iowa Research Network (a primary care practice-based research network), and the University of Iowa that will be geared toward understanding and addressing the disparities in the burden of colorectal cancer in Iowa. The infrastructure built as part of this program will then be applied to community-based research that addresses other cancers and life-style issues relating to cancer burden (tobacco cessation, obesity, lack of physical activity, and poor dietary practices).